


Still Not Bitten

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is never discovered by the Jedi, Aquaphobia, F/F, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Maul (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Clementine is a Jedi Initiate, looking forward to becoming a Padawan and helping keep the peace in the galaxy. But dark forces are at work in the Republic, and terrible challenges lie ahead for the young girl. Can she resist the pull of the Dark Side and become a true Jedi Knight? It's possible, especially with the help of a Zabrak master and a certain Senator...CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN





	1. Trials

The room was quiet save for the hum of lightsabers. Two young Initiates, one Human and one Togruta, faced each other in the center, their training sabers held at the ready. Around them sat various Knights and Masters, as well as a host of younglings eager to watch the duel. The Togruta suddenly charged, her blades whirling around her. The Human ducked to one side, rolling to safety and bringing her saber up to block the next attack. The sabers sparked and whirred as the Initiates clashed, evenly skilled. The Togruta's reckless offensive was relentless, as was the Human's evasive defense. The Human brought her blade up to block a strike and saw a small opening. She dropped flat, taking the Togruta's momentum to kick her out of the ring they fought in. The buzzer rang out, and the room brightened. The Human Initiate jogged to the Togruta, offering her hand.

"Excellent work, Initiates," Master Windu announced, walking up to them as the Togruta rose to her feet again. "Initiate Kirkman, your defense was solid, but you could focus more on deflection than evasion. Initiate Tano, an assault such as yours was admirable, but you cannot keep it up for long. Caution always serves a Jedi better than fearlessness." The Initiates bowed to Master Windu, still panting from the exertion of the duel. Master Windu nodded, dismissing them and calling up the next two Initiates.

"Clem, where did you learn that kick thing?" the Togruta asked as she and the Human went to sit on the sidelines, "I never saw you practice it before."

"I saw it on a holovid," Clementine admitted sheepishly, smiling. She looked across the assembled Jedi and was startled to see a red Zabrak looking back at her. He smiled, nodding.

"Did Knight Maul just nod to you?" Ahsoka asked, excited, "He's awesome! I heard he killed a Sith on Naboo and saved Master Jinn!"

"Come on, Snips, that's just a rumour," Clementine said with a scoff, "Besides, he probably nodded to you. Your technique is way more his style."

"You really think so? I mean, I don't know if I could use a dual blade like he does, but I bet you'd be great at it."

"No way, I could never be so aggressive in a fight like that."

Ahsoka was about to retort when suddenly a red haired Human stood before them, smiling. "Hello there," she said, her hands on her hips, "That was an impressive display up there, from both of you."

"Th-thank you, Knight Kenobi," Ahsoka replied, flustered by the sudden attention. Clementine grinned, pushing her forward a bit.

"I think Ahsoka would have won if I missed that opening," she said proudly, patting Ahsoka's back, "She's probably the best in our clan."

"Oh really?" Kenobi asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You're the best, then?" Ahsoka straightened up, trying to seem more confident as she nodded. Kenobi smiled.

"That's what Maul said he was looking for, I believe," a deep voice said from behind them. The two Initiates whirled around to find an intimidatingly tall old Human, and bowed immediately.

"Master Dooku," Kenobi greeted with a lazy bow, "I didn't realize you were looking for a new Padawan again."

"I'm only here to be sure you know what you're doing, my old apprentice," Dooku said, eyeing the Initiates. "You don't have to bow to every Master every time you see them." Clementine and Ahsoka immediately straightened, somewhat embarrassed.

"You have a tendency to scare the young ones, master," Kenobi said with a smirk, "Except me, of course. I know you're just a big softy." Dooku sighed, as the Initiates giggled.

"I hope you haven't made your decision so quickly that my attendance was for naught," he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kenobi grinned, clapping her hand onto Ahsoka's shoulder suddenly.

"Indeed," she said, to Ahsoka's shock, "I believe Tano here will make for an excellent Padawan. A little refinement to her technique, some diplomacy training, a little confidence, and she'll go very far in the Order." Clementine and Ahsoka were stunned silent, and Dooku sighed again. He suddenly seemed far older than they had realized.

"I would say I hope you know what you're doing," he said, turning to leave, "But you always have some plan no one knows about. Good luck with your apprentice."

 

\-----

 

Clementine paced outside the Council chambers, excited and nervous. Being called to stand before the Jedi Council with no explanation tended to do that to a twelve year old. She was finally called in and hurried through the door. Before her stood only a few of the Council: Master Yoda, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Lee Everett. She bowed, silently grateful for Everett's presence.

"Initiate Kirkman, reporting as requested, Masters," she said, standing up straight as she could. Master Yoda smiled.

"Nervous, you are," he observed, leaning forward on his little cane, "Expect bad news, do you?"

"I don't know what to expect, Master," Clementine admitted, "My Initiate Trials finished almost a month ago, but no one has asked to take me as an apprentice. Ahsoka lost our duel, but she was made a Padawan almost immediately. Did I do something wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong, sweetpea," Master Everett said with a smile, "In fact, we called you here to help us with something. Have you heard the rumour that Knight Maul saved Master Jinn from a Sith during the Invasion of Naboo?"

"I have, but it's just a rumour, isn't it?" Clementine asked, "Master Mundi said that the Sith were defeated a thousand years ago."

"They were," Master Ti replied, "but the story is partly true. Maul did indeed defeat a Darksider on Naboo. He left the Temple weeks ago on a mission to discover the origin of this person."

"But, masters," Clementine asked, worried, "what does this have to do with me?" The Council members shared a look, and Yoda nodded.

"Knight Maul has requested that you become his Padawan and join you on his mission to hunt this Darksider's past and any allies they may have had," Master Everett explained, looking Clementine in the eye. "We must be certain you are ready for such a mission, especially if it is to be your first." Clementine's eyes went wide, and suddenly, intense pressure filled her head. She cried out, clutching her head as she fell to her knees.

"Resist, you must," Master Yoda said calmly, "All powerful, the Dark side is not, but strong in the Light, you must be, to resist it's temptation."

Clementine shook in pain, closing her eyes. She could feel the Dark side's intense grip on her mind, and frantically searched for a way to escape it. She suddenly saw light cracks in the hold, and mentally forced her way through them, rising to her feet with a surprising roar of power as she broke the Dark grip on her. The windows shook with the intensity of the Force used so suddenly and harshly. Masters Ti and Everett stumbled back in surprise, but Yoda only smiled.

"Ready, you seem to be," he said simply, as Clementine panted, suddenly exhausted, "Difficult, it is, to escape the Dark, when in control, it is. Strong enough, you are, to break even Master Everett's hold. No better test, does the Council have. Maul's Padawan, you shall be."


	2. Chapter 2

The thin lines of hyperspace whipped past the viewports of the cockpit. The _Scimitar_ was a surprisingly comfortable ship, compared to the others Clementine had had the opportunity to board. It would certainly be frowned upon by the Council if they ever realized the opulence Knight Maul regularly enjoyed aboard his personal transport. Clementine felt nervous just sitting in the luxurious copilot chair, fiddling with her new braid.

"Be careful not to pull the hair from your head in your anxiety," Maul said, not taking his eyes off the navcomputer, "Besides, this mission is exceedingly simple." Clementine let out a breath she would adamantly deny was a huff.

"I'm sorry, master," she said, dropping her hands in her lap, "It's just... What if I don't find a crystal I resonate with?"

"You were the one who said we should come to this sector," Maul pointed out, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Do you believe the Force to have mislead you?"

"No! Not at all, I just..." Clementine stood quickly, going to the back of the room where her pack rested. "I'm worried, master. Something about the Force recently feels... cold." At that, Maul pulled the ship from hyperspace and killed the engine, before turning to his bewildered padawan.

"What do you mean by 'cold'?" he asked, without the fury Clementine assumed would be there. There was only concern, which terrified her.

"Well, the Force back at the Temple, and before that on Corellia, it always felt... comforting. Like the crechemaster giving you a hug and some soft words after a nightmare." Clementine got a small stone from her pack. "Like this warming stone. But now, it's like something sucked all the warmth away, and all that's left is ice." Maul slowly came to her side, kneeling to look her in the eye.

"Clementine, this cold in the Force is a warning," he said, his hand on her shoulder, "It means the Dark side is powerful nearby, and we must be cautious. Thank you for bringing this to me. As Jedi grow older and more experienced, sometimes we start missing these warnings in favour of our own beliefs. But the Force did bring us to the sector for a reason. Maybe we'll find it and your kyber crystal all at once."

Clementine smiled slightly, comforted by Maul's little explanation. She took a deep breath, putting the stone away in her pack. "I think we should get moving again, master."

 

\-----

 

The planet that suddenly came into view ahead of the _Scimitar_ filled Clementine with immense dread. The only planet in this system, the surface was a dry red colour, with rare clouds in the atmosphere. The entire world was a desert, and the Force felt pained around it.

"Korriban," Maul muttered under his breath. Clementine couldn't tear her eyes from the sight of the ghost world. She felt like her heart was being torn from her chest, though it was soothed by a strange, muffled tune.

"Master, do you hear that?" she asked softly, standing, "I can hear singing. It's coming from the surface."

"Many Jedi hear their crystal calling to them like a song," Maul explained, "I didn't know their were any kyber sources here, though. I'll bring us down, just point the way."

Clementine closed her eyes, focusing on the faint tune. She directed Maul as best she could, the song slowly getting louder as they got closer.

"There," Clementine said suddenly, pointing out the viewport to a distant structure. As they approached, they could see the crumbling building getting larger, and they could make out a huge statue before it, depicting a Togruta with a skull-like mask. The song was suddenly clear to Clementine, soothing and guiding her. Maul landed the ship in the large empty area in front of the strange structure, and gave Clementine a vibrosword.

"You will need protection in case we are separated," he explained, grabbing some basic dungeoneering gear, "And knowing this planet, it could all be a ruse. Do not let your guard down." Clementine nodded, sheathing the vibrosword on her back. They walked down the ramp warily, scanning the area. It was hot, with a dry breeze sending sand up. Clementine directed them into the structure, following the song.

The tune led the duo to a large, bare chamber, lit only by the glow of Maul's emerald double-bladed lightsaber. They made their way to the center of the room, where there sat a stone sarcophagus, engraved with images of war and slaughter, all featuring the same Togruta from outside. The sarcophagus practically bled pain, but Clementine could only feel the song in the Force. She drew the vibrosword and leveraged the lid off, as Maul watched, wary of their surroundings. Inside the stone laid a tall Togruta skeleton, cloaked in fine black robes and holding an elegantly curved lightsaber, made from what looked like bone and silver. Clementine gingerly took hold of it, pulling it from the skeleton's grasp carefully before stepping back and igniting the blade, bathing her in crimson light.

"I don't see why the Force would bring you the weapon of a Sith," Maul said softly, "but I can feel the Dark side fading from this place already. I think we may be safe enough to meditate, maybe we can find the answer."

 

\-----

 

Clementine opened her eyes, surrounded by nothingness. She felt soft fabric enshrouding her form snugly, and the smooth hilt of the Sith lightsaber in her hand. She ignited it, revealing a simple wooden room around her, and elegant black robes clothing her. The room was silent, and she heard nothing outside either. Her pack sat against one wall, along with her padawan robes and the vibrosword Maul had given her. She felt a strange inclination to take the saber in her hand and destroy them, but it faded quickly. She got to her feet, looking around the room. She had been lying on a simple cot, the only furniture in the room, and there was a wooden door set in the far wall. She grabbed her pack and vibrosword, sheathing it as she walked out to find a vast, dense forest. She couldn't see the sky, nor could she see the ground far below the treehouse she stepped out of, only kilometers upon kilometers of massive trees. She saw a wooden bridge leading away, and followed it.

After a long while, Clementine realized she was still walking on the bridge. An urge to swing the lightsaber in her hand down through the bridge and plunge herself into doom washed over her for a moment, but it faded again, as before. She shook her head and continued her trek, soon coming upon a large wooden platform. Upon it sat the _Scimitar_ , and she could sense Maul inside. She hurried in to greet him, only to stumble to a halt as she caught his appearance. He was clad all in black, like her, but his face was covered in black tattoos, and his eyes blazed a dangerous gold. He twirled his lightsaber, igniting twin red blades in a Sith mockery of his usual fighting stance. Clementine was horrified, and it worsened when she realized she had dropped into a familiar combat stance, wielding the Sith lightsaber and the vibrosword in reverse grips. She forced herself to straighten, extinguishing the blade as she looked back to this Dark Maul. He had vanished, as had the _Scimitar_ , and in their place stood Master Yoda, weak and injured.

"Kill him," a soothing voice whispered in Clementine's ear, "He stole you from your parents, forced you into a life without love, without life. What right does he have to dictate your fate?" Clementine felt the manic grin that spread across her face, and her horror faded as she realized the logic of the voice. How dare the Jedi take her from her home, from her family? From her life? She raised the vibrosword to strike, starting to laugh.

"Don't do it, sweetpea," a familiar voice said calmly, stopping her in her tracks. The darkness faded from Clementine's mind, and her vision cleared. She stood in the bare sarcophagus chamber, standing over an unconscious Maul, holding the vibrosword ready to plunge down into his heart. It clattered on the stone floor as she recoiled back in shock and terror. She felt a presence approaching behind her and whirled to meet it, bringing up the Sith lightsaber in her regular Soresu stance without a thought.

The startlingly green glow of the blade almost distracted her from the sight of a ghostly Togruta woman in a skull mask, towering over her. Clementine felt fear rip through her.

"Pathetic little Jedi," the ghost growled, drawing a mirrored blade to Clementine's, igniting the crimson saber as she swung in attack. Clementine leapt out of the way, rolling back to her feet back into the Soresu form. The Sith ghost swung towards her with unnatural speed, and Clementine dodged again, barely ducking the blood red blade. She sprung to her feet again, only to dodge again just in time. The ghost grinned, moving faster.

"You can't dodge me forever, child," the ghost growled, lashing out with a surprise kick that caught Clementine's chest and sent her into the pillar behind her. She hit the ground hard, coughing and hacking. Her hand kept a durasteel grip on the lightsaber, as the ghost slowly approached. Clementine felt that same feeling from the Council chamber washing over her, the pressure building up much quicker. She narrowed her eyes, immediately releasing the pressure, trying to direct it into the ghost's face. The specter screamed, vaporizing into black mist from the blow, and Clementine slumped back against the pillar, her consciousness fading, and then everything was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Light filtered in through the viewport, playing across Clementine's face as she slowly awoke. Her eyes scrunched up in response to the sudden recognition of the brightness, and she raised her arm to cover her face. The familiar hum of the _Scimitar_ 's engine rumbled beneath her, and she felt the warm comfort of the Force around her. She sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes with a yawn, and took in the room. She could see the vibrosword Maul had given her leaned against the wall, along with her heavy cloak and her boots. She wiggled her toes as if to confirm they were off. She slipped out of the bed to her bare feet, the textured durasteel floor cold and uncomfortable beneath her. She immediately went to her boots and slid them on. She had the left one almost on when the door slid open, revealing her Zabrak master and startling her.

"Good, you're awake," Maul said, looking her over. Clementine felt his burst of relief, and the underlying worry. "You've been out for days. That Sith tomb nearly killed us."

"Days, master?" she asked, surprised, "Where are we?"

"Nearly back to Coruscant," Maul replied, motioning for her to follow him. She grabbed her cloak and sword as she did. "I contacted the Council the moment I had gotten you onboard. They ordered us to return at once and submit our report. And we are to turn the Sith lightsaber we discovered over for testing." He turned to her before she could say anything in response. "Don't try to fight their decision, young one. That saber is dangerous. I don't want it to have some corrupting influence on you just because the crystal inside is yours."

"Master, why would a Sith crystal call to me?" Clementine asked as they arrived at the cockpit, "I've never even thought of reaching for the Dark side." Maul sighed, taking the pilot's seat once again.

"I don't know, apprentice," he said, starting a diagnostic check, "The Council will help us find out, though. Take your seat, we drop from hyperspace soon."

 

\-----

 

Clementine stood by Maul's side before the Jedi Council, poorly hiding her nervousness. Masters Everett and Ti, the two Council members she trusted the most after Grandmaster Yoda, were not physically present, attending the meeting in hologram form along with a few others. Maul placed his hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts and bringing her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Once Clementine opened the sarcophagus, I began to feel the Dark side lessen," he explained to the masters, clasping his hands behind his back, "I believed that meditation within the tomb would be safe, and intended to decipher the reason the Force had brought the weapon of a Sith to my Padawan. I was mistaken, and the Dark side reemerged as we were meditating and trapped us within our minds. Fortunately, Clementine was able to break the hold of it before either of us were harmed, though the effort taxed her enough to enter a temporary coma. After I awoke, I brought her aboard our ship and contacted you."

Clementine felt the Force surrounding the Council buzzing with curiosity and worry, though Master Yoda was a calm spot as always. She looked to the holo of Master Everett to find him deep in thought. She recognized the look of worry on his face, and knew he would probably comm her personally later on. She smiled at the thought.

"Strange, this situation is," Master Yoda said, taking her attention again, "Examined, this Dark weapon shall be. But safe, your Padawan is. Feel the Dark in her, I do not, only nervousness." Clementine felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Maul bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," he said, "Though I would like to request a different assignment. Something away from the Dark side, preferably." Clementine looked surprised, but Master Yoda only chuckled.

"Grant your request, we shall," the little master said with a smile, "Another, we can send, to follow the trail."

"For now, you are to remain on Coruscant," Master Windu ordered, "Padawan Kirkman will have the weapon returned to her if it is determined to be safe. But you both need rest, it seems."

"Of course, master," Maul replied, bowing his head for a moment. Clementine bowed as well once they were dismissed, and followed her master to the turbolift.

"Master, what happens if the lightsaber isn't safe for me to use?" she asked, worried. Maul smiled, ruffling her hair.

"That's why you're going to train with that vibrosword I gave you," he explained, "You should be armed on missions, and blasters are too unreliable. We'll modify your katas to accommodate it if you have to keep it." Clementine nodded, turning to look out the window, towards the Senate building. She felt another pull in the Force, a faint one, towards it, but something in her kept her quiet.

 

\-----

 

Five years later...

 

 

Clementine fidgeted beside her master, nervous. The Force was practically dragging her up the turbolift, and she was certain they were headed directly to the source. Maul nudged her side, smiling.

"Relax, my apprentice," he said, "Senator Amidala isn't some gundark that will tear your head off." Clementine sighed, about to respond. "She'd merely talk it off," Maul joked. Clementine rolled her eyes.

"That's not why I'm nervous, master," she explained, "I've never done security work before. I'm trained as-"

"A Guardian," Maul interrupted, his hand on her shoulder again. The motion was meant to be comforting, but since she had recently overtaken Maul in height, it was somewhat absurd. "You are trained to fight, to eliminate the threat and protect the innocent. This is exactly your type of work, young one."

"Master, stop calling me 'young one'," Clementine groaned, her confidence returning to complain, "I'm seventeen, I'm almost an adult. In some systems, I already am!" Maul chuckled.

"The Jedi follow Coruscant's measure of adulthood, and you are an adult at eighteen under them." Maul looked her in the eye. "And you will always be 'young one' to me, apprentice." The turbolift doors before Clementine could respond, and Maul strolled into the penthouse apartment. She groaned, following at his heels. They were greeted by the goofiest looking Gungan Clementine had ever seen, and she felt the wave of horror and disgust rolling off of Maul.

"Mally?" the Gungan asked, and Clementine suddenly mirrored her master's emotions. She was glad for the training at keeping her face neutral. "Mally!" the Gungan cheered, running up and clamping a hug around Maul. Clementine winced.

"Hello, Binks," Maul said, extracting himself quickly, "We are here on a mission from the Council. Would you present us to the Senator?" Clementine was amazed at his politeness to the cringeworthy alien, but said nothing as this Binks brought them to a living area.

"Padme," he called out with a smile, "Deesa be da Masta Jedi yousa was especting." He bowed as a well dressed woman stood from the couch, smiling. Clementine felt the Force pulling her towards this woman, and gulped as she quickly looked her over. Soft looking brown hair, pulled up into a crown of a braid, framing her smiling face and beautiful brown eyes. Clementine blinked in surprise at her own thoughts.

"Maul?" the woman asked, beaming, "It's so good to see you again! How is Qui-gon?"

"He joined the Council," Maul explained, smiling back as they sat on the couch, "He's reconnected with the master who trained him, Yan Dooku, and he's not nearly as rebellious as he used to be. But that's neither here nor there." He waved to Clementine, who suddenly realized she was the only one standing. "This is my Padawan, Clementine Kirkman. She'll be assisting me in your protection." Clementine bowed as she was introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Senator," she said, plastering a smile on her face to match Padme's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Clementine," the senator said, "I'm grateful to have the protection of the Jedi after what happened..." Maul leaned forward, his smile fading.

"I heard what happened, but not who were lost," he said softly. Clementine took a seat beside him. "I don't want to pry if you aren't ready. You need to grieve your loss." Padme shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Clementine felt a stab of pain lance through her at the sight.

"Senator," she said suddenly, "We will find the ones responsible for this and bring them to justice." Maul and Padme both turned to her in surprise. Padme smiled weakly, and Clementine felt her heart beat a little faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Traffic on Coruscant is a terrible beast. Speeders backed up for kilometers, no matter the height level. Sure, one could simply duck out of the lines, but that tends to incur massive fines on the pilot, so most regular people don't even consider it. So needless to say, they were shocked as a little green ship followed by a yellow speeder whizzed by, directly for one of the traffic relief tunnels through a large building.

"Come on, master!" Clementine yelled, trying to line up a blaster shot on the green ship, "If I can't get a shot, they're going to escape!"

"I know that, Clementine!" Maul retorted, twisting the speeder up over a barricade in the tunnel. "Take the shot the moment you're lined up to kill the engine."

The green ship swerved left out of the tunnel, and Maul swung the ship around to follow. Clementine closed her eyes, letting the Force guide her shot. She fired. A blue bolt of ion arced out towards the green ship, hitting the cockpit. The ship let out a whine as its systems shortcircuited and it sunk immediately towards the ground.

"The moment we're close, get out and secure that ship," Maul ordered, flying down after the dying craft, "I'll be right behind you."

Clementine leapt out of the speeder and landed before the ship just as the cockpit was kicked open. She drew her crimson saber with a flourish.

"You're not going anywhere, assassin," she said, gripping the pilot with the Force as they tried to escape, "You're under arrest." The pilot glared at her, their face morphing for a moment into the sneer of a Clawdite before shifting back to human. Maul stormed over, handcuffing the pilot.

"You're coming with us for questioning," he explained, "and you-" He suddenly whirled around, slashing his lightsaber through the air, slicing something in two. Clementine turned to see a Mandalorian rocket up and away.

"I was hired by him," the pilot said suddenly, "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

"It seems he didn't want you as a loose end," Clementine said, clipping her saber back to her belt, "Cooperate with us in our investigation and we can help lessen your sentence."

"Gladly," the pilot said, still glaring at the spot Fett had been.

 

\-----

 

"Miss Wessell has been surprisingly cooperative in our investigation," Maul said, sitting across from Padme on the couches in the senator's living room.

"I think her old boss trying to kill her made her upset," Clementine said pointedly.

Padme sighed, trying to look over the report the Jedi had put together, but all she could think of was the night before, waking up to those awful creatures crawling up her bed. Seeing the padawan, Clementine, leaping to her rescue, slicing the disgusting things into pieces with her red lightsaber. Her friend Maul throwing something through the hole in the window, and rushing his padawan out with him to chase it.

"It's alright, Padme," Clementine said softly, rousing her from her thoughts, "You're safe with us." Padme smiled, missing the warning look Maul gave his apprentice.

"Thank you, both of you," Padme said, "I think I'm still a little shaken from last night. I can handle blasters and explosions, but... those things just made this all much more sinister to me."

"We will notify the Jedi Council of this development," Maul said, sitting up, "They will send someone to track down this Jango Fett, while we stay with you to keep you safe. I've been following the proceedings of the Senate, and your vote will be needed to prevent this Military Creation Act."

"I thought the Jedi didn't consider themselves political?" Padme asked, her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"The Jedi aren't, but I try to stay on top of the political climate," Maul explained, "It helps to know what's going on in the Republic we're supposed to protect." Padme smiled, and Clementine's heart fluttered at the sight.

"I'm glad to have protectors who know the realities of my position," Padme said, sitting back, "I think we should wrap up this... debriefing? I suppose that's what this is."

"Shall I call for lunch delivery, mistress?" Padme's protocol droid asked. Clementine smiled, admiring the chrome plating of the droid, as it reminded her of a Naboo ship.

"Thank you, TC42," Padme said, "that would be great."

 

\-----

 

Jango Fett stood before a holoprojector, his arms behind his back.

"The Jedi were able to capture the assassin," he said, "and prevented me from eliminating her afterwards. They no doubt have my name now, and will start tracking me down."

"Then you will disappear for the moment," the cloaked figure said, the crackle of the projector clearing up slightly, "Go to ground and let no one know of your location. You will be contacted soon with the details for your next mission." Jango nodded, and the figure held up a hand to stop him from leaving.

"You no longer report directly to me, bounty hunter," they said, as another figure approached in the projection, "From now on, you will report to my apprentice, Darth Feras." The second figure pulled back their hood, revealing a young man with long, blond hair and intense golden eyes. He grinned, and Jango felt his skin crawl.

"As you wish, sir."

 

\-----

 

Clementine sat in the living room of Padme's apartment, crosslegged on the floor before the window, trying and failing to meditate. Her mind kept slipping back to the senator she was charged with protecting, and her thoughts kept becoming passionate and forbidden. Clementine groaned in frustration, laying back on the ground. She finally decided to just let the thoughts run their course, picturing Padme in her thin nightgown _ **.**_

_I bet she would be surprised to see me if I walked in there_ , Clementine thought, smiling. _Maybe a little upset, until I explained. Maybe she'd want to thank me for saving her._ Clementine blushed as she imagined how Padme might want to thank her, and shook her head, trying to calm herself. _She's a senator, she wouldn't act like that. But maybe..._ Clementine smiled slightly, putting her hands behind her head.

"Clementine," Maul said, startling her. He was glaring at her, arms folded across his chest. Clementine hurried to stand, her face red.

"Y-yes, master?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment in the Force. Maul sighed.

"I understand you're young," he said, walking over to her, "But these thoughts, which you were practically projecting to the entire building, are not the thoughts a Jedi should have." Clementine hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, master," she said softly, "I just... I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do. Honestly, the only thing I've seen like this was some holovid Ahsoka showed me years ago, and I doubt that would help this situation at all." Maul motioned for her to sit.

"Clementine, everyone, especially humans like yourself, feels these things at some point or another," he explained, "And I know it's more difficult for some to resist them than others. It's not wrong for you to feel some attraction for the Senator. I once did, myself, when I was on Naboo as a Padawan. What's wrong for you, as a Jedi, is to let these feelings grow, or trying to fulfill them. You need to let go of them, let them flow into the Force instead of your head." Clementine nodded, wringing her hands.

"Thank you for listening, master," she said, "I do feel better, just talking about it. I'll be more mindful in the future." She smiled, and Maul did the same.

But as he stood and went back to his room, Clementine's mind was already drifting back to the senator from Naboo.


	5. Clones, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue taken from Star Wars: Episode II. Also, content warning for aquaphobia in the last part of the chapter.

The bell attached to the door of Dex's Diner rang as two humans, one middle aged and one barely a teenager, walked in like they were on a mission. The older human was dressed in the drab clothes of a mechanic, with an array of tools hanging from his belt, while the teenager wore the ostentatious clothing of a kid with no style trying to be cool. The teen was looking around in excitement as the older man strolled up to the counter.

"Hello, ma'am," he drawled with a clear Outer Rim accent, leaning on the counter, "Is Dex in?"

"He's in the back, hun," the droid said, somehow making her less-than-impressed opinion of the man clear, "What's it to ya?"

"Let him know his old buddy Kenny is here to see him," the man said, unperturbed. The droid stared at him for a good few moments.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" the droid shouted to the back of the diner, "Mechanic by the looksa him." A huge Besalisk poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned.

"Kenneth Hammon!" the Besalisk said, placing his massive hands on the counter. The older human grinned.

"Hello, Dex," he said, standing up straight.

"Take a seat, I'll be right with ya," Dex said, moving to leave the kitchen. The droid waitress rolled over to the register.

"You wanna cup of Jawa Juice?" she asked Kenny. The teen beamed at her.

"Yeah!" the younger human said, following the mechanic to a booth. They took their seat in the corner, by the window. Dex lumbered over, grabbing up Kenny in a hug.

"Hey, ole buddy," he grumbled, smiling, "What can I do for ya?" Kenny sat back in the booth.

"I'm here on Jedi business," he said, waving to the teen, "This is my Padawan, Duck Castila."

"Hello!" Duck said, sticking his hand out for the Besalisk to shake. Dex chuckled as he obliged the energetic youngling.

"Hello there, Duck," he said, "Did Kenny here ever tell you how he and I met?"

"Master said that you helped him catch some thieves," Duck replied, beaming.

"Got it in one, kiddo," Dex said, "But I don't think thieves are what brings you back to my diner."

"I got two reasons for stopping by this time, Dex," Kenny explained, leaning on the table as the droid waitress dropped off his drink, "Number one is this." He pulled a small box from his belt and set it on the table, opening it. Inside were two halves of a small dart. "A bounty hunter tried to cover his tracks by firing this at his captured assistant. Another Jedi cut the thing in half before it hit. We know it belonged to a Jango Fett, but not where he could have gotten it from." Dex picked up the two dart pieces to examine them.

"Well!" he said, surprised, "Whaddya know! I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim. This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saber dart."

"The analysis droids in the archives couldn't find anything about it," Duck said, confused.

"It's them funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex explained, carefully putting the pieces back in the box, "Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and... _wisdom_." He chuckled as if someone hold told a joke only he could hear. Kenny smiled.

"Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here," he said, taking the box back, "I've never hearda Kamino, though. I imagine it ain't in the Republic?"

"No, no, it's beyond the Outer Rim," Dex said, taking the drink the droid waitress brought him, "I'd say about... twelve parsecs past the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives." He drained the drink and leaned forward. "These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners, damn good ones, too."

"They're friendly, right?" Duck asked, leaning forward as well. Kenny smiled to himself at the optimism.

"Depends on your manners," Dex said, grinning, "On how big your... pocketbook is." He chuckled again, and Kenny rolled his eyes at the drama.

 

\-----

 

Clementine stood with Padme on the landing platform, dressed in simple clothes and an old flight cap. She was glaring daggers at Maul, who had just finished explaining why he wouldn't be going with them.

"I don't like the Council's decision to split us up, master," she said, readjusting her poncho for the millionth time. Maul sighed.

"I don't like it either," he said, "And Senator Amidala should be here to participate in the vote, not hiding out on Naboo. But until we know that you're safe, Padme, we must do as the Council orders." Now Padme was glaring at him too.

"The Council should not be able to decree what I should and shouldn't do just because of a few assassination attempts," she argued.

"Most of which came within centimeters of succeeding," Maul pointed out, to which Padme only huffed in denial.

"Maybe she could stay with us at the Temple?" Clementine offered, "She'd definitely be safe there."

"The Senate would see that as the Order trying to sway my vote," Padme said with a sigh, "They see rumours where ever they wish. Some would probably claim I was sleeping with the Jedi to discredit me." Clementine blushed at the thought, trying to hide her reaction.

"Much as I dislike it, this is for the best, Senator," Maul said, straightening his posture, "I will be joining Master Hammon in his search for the bounty hunter Jango Fett, while Clementine protects you at your home on Naboo." He looked over the two of them. "You two should get going, or you'll miss your flight."

 

\-----

 

Clementine sat on the ship beside Padme, squished up against her by the group of Zygerrians on their left and the Trandoshan on their right. The public shuttle to Naboo was somewhat crowded, to say the least, but none of it really bothered the young Jedi. She was literally pressed against Padme and was desperately trying to hide how happy that made her.

"At least we'll be there soon," Padme grumbled, reminding Clementine that the Senator did not enjoy the very close quarters, nor did she particularly like the blatant stares of want from some of the passengers. Clementine felt a rush of anger at that thought, followed by the instinct to protect Padme.

"Don't worry," Clementine said, smiling, "Soon we'll be back at your home, and you can show me around to all the cool spots, show me the best stuff." Padme looked to her Jedi protector with a small smile.

"You're right," she said, "I may not have wanted this, but that doesn't mean it can't be fun." The shuttle rocked harshly, and the PA system crackled to life.

"We're going to be landing in a few moments," the captain announced, her voice clipped with an obvious Core accent, "Please gather your belongings."

 

\-----

 

Kenny walked up to a light grey ship in one of the hangars of the Jedi Temple, admiring it as he awaited his temporary partner the Council had assigned him for his next mission.

"You like my ship?" Maul asked, walking up behind him, "She's probably the most advanced in this hangar."

"The shielding array is definitely impressive," Kenny said, not taking his eyes off the ship. Maul sidled up alongside him, smiling.

"I had her custom made during an undercover mission in the Outer Rim," he explained, "Found some very old blueprints and updated them to my standards, and I periodically update the design personally. My Padawan designed the stealth system, though. It uses a kyber crystal to generate a thin field of energy around the ship, hiding it from most forms of scanning." Kenny whistled.

"Sounds impressive," he said, turning to the Zabrak, "You're Maul, right? The Sith Killer?" Maul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes," he admitted, "But I had hoped that someone who held the rank of Master would want to focus on the mission rather than my history."

"I wanted your opinion on my theory that the Sith are the ones behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala," Kenny said, turning back to the ship, "I don't understand why the rest of the Council can't sense the Dark side encroaching on her. She's not Force sensitive, so what other explanation would be available?"

"It's possible you sense my Padawan's lightsaber," Maul offered, "It was the weapon of a Sith, after all. Just because it was deemed safe for her to use doesn't mean it's not still filled with the Dark side."

"No, that would just be residual," Kenny said, crossing his arms, "And not nearly as strong. This is the work of years of careful manipulation, by a master of the Dark. Someone that powerful should have been felt by us, and yet no one on the Council senses anything wrong."

"When no one thinks something is wrong, someone needs to investigate regardless," Maul realized, his eyes widening. Kenny nodded.

"It's the entire reason you were discovered by Master Koon," he explained, "Most of the Council didn't think anything was wrong on Dathomir, but he sensed something. Master Dooku was the one who suggested the mission. When you were found, we established a secret rule for the Council to abide by. The Nine Tenths Rule. If nine out of ten Jedi believe something is perfectly fine and logical, it's the duty of the tenth to investigate every possibility that it isn't. I'm the Tenth this time."

"It's a sound strategy," Maul said, lowering the boarding ramp, "Will your Padawan be joining us on this mission?" Kenny chuckled.

"Duck is far too young, and this will be far too dangerous for him," he said, "But his optimism would be nice to have on hand."

 

\-----

 

Clementine followed Padme out onto the small dock behind the lake house they were staying in, supremely nervous. She absolutely hated swimming, but the Senator had insisted they go the moment they had the chance, and the young Jedi couldn't bring herself to deny Padme that. The Senator in question suddenly ran forward and leapt off the dock in a perfect dive, and Clementine's eyes went wide with fear for a moment before Padme came up to the surface, smiling.

"Come on, the water is perfect," she called to Clementine, treading water in place.

"No thank you," Clementine said meekly, purposefully staying away from the water. Her mind was starting to race, and her heart pounded in her chest. She thought she had gotten past this fear with the help of her master and the mind healers, but all she could see when she looked at the clear blue lake was the rushing rapids of the river she had been swept away by all those years ago, her arm shattering against the rocks, unable to breathe. She closed her eyes, trying not to panic. The sound of water crashing all around her was deafening. Suddenly, she felt wet hands on her shoulders, and the sound disappeared.

"Clementine, what's wrong?" Padme asked, her voice full of worry. Clementine couldn't open her eyes out of fear.

"Too much water," she said meekly, trying not to simply collapse. She felt Padme leading her, and soon they were inside the lake house. Clementine slowly opened her eyes, catching her breath.

"You don't have to tell me what that was about," Padme said softly, wrapping herself in a towel, "But I would appreciate it if you did." Clementine sat down, not trusting her ability to stand at the moment.

"I-I can talk about it," she said softly, "I just... It's been a long time since I was around so much water, I thought I had gotten over my fear." Padme sat beside her, concern covering her features, and Clementine looked away. "It was on one of my first missions with Maul. We were on Telos IV, a simple survival training mission. I misjudged the depth and speed of a river and got swept under. I was-" She choked up a bit, eyes watering. "I was trapped under the water for so long. My arm broke against the rocks, I couldn't swim to shore. I couldn't breathe. I don't remember how I got out. The next thing I remember is waking up in the Hall of Healing in the Temple, already mostly healed. I couldn't even look at a glass of water for months."

"By the gods, that sounds horrible," Padme said softly, putting her hand on Clementine's.

"It was," Clementine replied, "I had to be sedated to drink anything. I still avoid the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Temple. I..." She hung her head. "I can't protect you. I can't even stand on that dock without having a panic attack."

"Clementine," Padme said, taking the young Jedi's face in her hands, "Anyone would be terrified after what happened to you. It's okay to be afraid of things." Clementine stood quickly, walking away a bit.

"It's not okay for a Jedi!" she said, shaking, "I should be stronger than this! A real Jedi wouldn't be afraid of kriffing water!"

"That's not fair to you, Clementine," Padme said, standing as well, "You are traumatized, it's not something you can just brush off."

"I should be able to!" Clementine shouted, whirling around to face the startled Senator, "Fear leads to the Dark side, I can't let it rule me like this!" Padme put her hands on Clementine's shoulders and made the young Jedi sit.

"You can't beat yourself up for being hurt and scared," she said softly, "You should be getting help, and being comforted by your friends and family." Clementine looked away.

"A Jedi can't have a family. We're supposed to be better than needing such attachments." Clementine looked back up to Padme, tears beginning to form. "I can't even stop myself from having a stupid crush." Padme sighed, sitting beside Clementine again.

"This all seems entirely ridiculous to subject children to," she said, "Teaching them not to love, or form attachments? That family leads to evil? What is wrong with your Council?" Clementine curled her knees up to her, staring off into the distance.

"I don't know," she said softly, "But I'm afraid of what they'll do if they find out about me."


End file.
